sciencewikiaorg_ru-20200216-history
Фоточувствителные экстерорецепторы сетчатки
thumb|left|180px|Цветовое зрение человека: При освещении предметов светом с определёнными спектральными характеристиками часть света отражается. Рецепторы глаза воспринимают это излучение, формируют нервные сигналы, которые обрабатываются в нервных клетках размещённых в слоях сетчатки глаза и отправляют его в мозг, где формируется ощущение, которое ассоциируется у человека с понятием, цвет.Фоточувствительные экстерорецепторы сетчатки — экстерорецепторы, расположенные в сетчатке глаза, воспринимающие электромагнитное излучение в видимом диапазоне длин волн. Фоторецепторы обеспечивают так-же восприятие изображения — функцию зрения, внешнюю коррекцию биоритмов сна и бодрствования в зависимости от общей освещённости. Различные типы фоторецепторов встречаются в глазу насекомых, коже земноводных, а также у микроорганизмов. thumb|425px|Рис. 1.Схема слоёв поперечного сечения сетчатки глаза, где расположены: слой ганглиознх клеток сетчатки [[глаза, который содержит клетки нервного узла — фоторецепторы ipRGC вне фокальной поверхности сетчатки, и расположены колбочки, палочки в фокальной поверхности сетчатки]]. __TOC__ Количество фоторецепторных клеток достаточно велико. Плотность фоторецепторов в сетчатке определяет качество зрения. Так, в 1 мм² сетчатки человека их расположено около 400 тыс., совы — 680 тыс., кальмара — 162 тыс., карпа — 50 тыс., паука-16 тыс. Группа специализированных светочувствительных образований в сетчатке, воспринимающих свет и по-разному возбуждающихся от попадающих к ним световых лучей реагирует на раздражители в виде фототрансдукции (передачи «преобразованного» сигнала). Фоторецепторы создают т. н. потенциалы действия — нервные импульсы, дополнительно обрабатываемые в зрительных отделах головного мозга.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sensory_receptorhttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Photoreceptor_cell Введение Сетчатка содержит три вида светочувствительных клеток: *палочки, *колбочки, *Фоточувствительные клетки сетчатки ipRGC. Удалось найти и связать работу экстерорецепторов сетчатки (палочек, колбочек, клеток ipRGC), расположенных в разных слоях функционирующих в биологической среде дифференцировано и в единой системе с участием коры мозга (осознанно). В данной биологической среде (сетчатке) функционирует прямая и обратная связь между фоторецепторами и мозгом, при которой образование оптического изображения происходит на этапах анализа, оппонентного выделения основного сигнала светового луча предметной точки изображения с получением «первичного» оптического изображения на фокальной поверхности сетчатки не в цвете (палочки, колбочки) с последующей передачей его в мозг — («карта памяти»), где формируется наше оптическое изображение стерео в цвете. Современные представления thumb|300px|Рис.3 Схема цветного зрения, где схематически покаано создание оптического не цветного изображения в сетчатке и передача сигналов колбочками в мозг, где формируется цветное оптическое изображение Благодаря большим достижениям в области биофизики, точной механики, метрологии, нанометрологии, микроскопии, нанотехнологии за последние боле 40лет учёным удаётся глубже взглянуть в тайны природы зрения, цветного зрения, которые раскрывают законы зрения, цветного зрения, ранее сформулированные только гипотетически. Более 200 лет биологи и физиологи не выходили за рамки общепринятой модели зрения, определённого понимания роли фоторецепторов - палочек и колбочек (на их базе создано более десятка гипотез восприятия света и цвета). Однако, современные технологии уже позволяют частично возвратить слепым людям зрение (см. Бионический глаз). В восприятии оптического изображения участвуют: * Отдел зрительного анализатора — Сетчатка. В сетчатке происходит восприятие оптического изображения на рецепторном уровне не в цвете. * Головной зрительный отдел — нейронный уровень, где формируется наше цветное изображение стерео, где мы видим цвет. Виды фоторецепторов глаза Рецепторы глаза (Экстерорецепторы, фоторецепторы) являются специализированным типом нейрона (нервная клетка), найденном в сетчатке глаза, который способен к формированию сигнала в ответ на фотостимул (фототрансдукция)http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Phototransduction. Большая биологическая важность фоторецепторов состоит в том, что как нервные клетки они преобразовывают свет — (электромагнитное излучение) в начало цепи сложных химико-биологических процессов. Более точнее, фоторецептор поглощает фотоны световых лучей, и через определённую и сложную биохимическую тропу, сигнализирует эту информацию при помощи трансдукции её в мембране в мембранный потенциал en:Membrane_potential. Различия восприятия цвета палочками и колбочками thumb|250px|right|Рис. 1. Смещение гранул [[меланина, рецепторной части колбочек и палочек в сетчатке — при дневном освещении (дневное зрение; LA — состояние световой адаптации глаза) Слева — микрофотография сечения сетчатки глаза рыбы, справа — схематическая прорисовка взаиморасположения органелл и фоторецепторов. Направление света, приходящего в сетчатку сквозь хрусталик: снизу-вверх. На фото видно: днём палочки скрыты гранулами меланина; рецепторная часть колбочек выдвинута к свету (на фото — смещена вниз).AnatRec]] thumb|250px|right|Рис. 2. Движение колбочек, палочек и гранул в условиях слабого освещения ([[ночное зрение; DA — темновая адаптация глаза), микрофотография сечения сетчатки глаза рыбы. Справа — схема перемещений органелл и изменения формы фоторецепторных клеток. На фото видно: при недостатке света гранулы меланина открыли путь света к палочкам; рецепторная часть колбочек удалена от источника света, рецепторная часть палочек — приближена к нему (на фото — смещена вниз).]] Ретиномоторная реакция фоторецепторов — механические процессы в сетчатке глаза, связанные с перестройкой взаимного расположения рецепторов (палочек и колбочек), и гранул меланина, в соответствии с уровнем освещённости (см. рис. 1-2). __TOC__ Скорость адаптации легко оценить по времени, которое требуется нашим глазам для привыкания к резкой смене освещения (например, при переходе из солнечной комнаты — в тёмную, и наоборот, мы временно, на секунды, «слепнем»); но полная световая адаптация занимает 10-30 минут. Однако, механизм такой адаптации в глазу человека имеет совершенно другой механизм и связан в основном с выцветанием (разложением) при ярком свете, или восстановлением (при недостаточном освещении) зрительных фоточувствительных пигментов, а так же, в небольшой степени, и от изменения эффективной площади отверстия зрачка. Процесс перестройки зрительных рецепторов в глазу рыб, по сравнению со скоростью движения хрусталика, или реакцией глаза на движение, довольно медленный. Такая саморегуляция функций организма — подстройка чувствительности органа зрение к условиям освещённости, связана и с организацией циркадных ритмов Pierce ME, Besharse JC (1985) Circadian regulation of retinomotor movements. I. Interaction of melatonin and dopamine in the control of cone length. J Gen Physiol 86:671-689 и обеспечивает адаптацию глаза к различным условиям окружающей среды, и переход от дневного, цветного зрения — к ночному, более светочувствительному, но монохроматическому. Наиболее ранние, а затем и самые подробные работы по изучению процесса ретиномоторной адаптации были проведены на рыбах . Регулировка функции и/или положения элементов нервной сети глаза — фоторецепторов сетчатки означает автоматическую настройку их положения при световом раздражении, в соответствии с общей яркостью, интегрированной в поле зрения Ретиномоторная реакция была обнаружена в середине 50-х гг. ХХ века, при исследованиях физиологии и ультраструктуры глаза позвоночных животных в различных условиях освещения.M. A. Ali THE OCULAR STRUCTURE, RETINOMOTOR AND PHOTO-BEHAVIORAL RESPONSES OF JUVENILE PACIFIC SALMON Can. J. Zool. 37(6): 965—996 (1959), http://jgp.rupress.org/content/86/5/671.full.pdf Circadian Regulation of Retinomotor Movements/ I. Interaction of Melatonin and Dopamine in the Control of Cone Length //THE JOURNAL OF GENERAL PHYSIOLOGY V. 86 November 1, 1985. Kawamura, G. Retinomotor movement of all spectral cone types of red sea bream Pagrus major in response to monochromatic stimuli and UV sensitivity //Fisheries Science. Apr 1997 . В 2006 http://eps.dvo.ru/bm/2006/1/pdf/bm-055-059.pdf году при помощи трансмиссионной электронной микроскопии пигментного исследован эпителий клеток сетчатки глаза, где вырабатывается пигмент меланин (синего цвета), содержащийся также в фоторецепторах ганглиозного слоя сетчатки ipRGC. В конечном итоге подтверждено открытие явления ретиномоторной реакции фоторецепторов, работы колбочек и палочек в условиях дневного и ночного освещения учёными Е.О.Загальской и В.П.Гнюбкиной из Института Биологии Моря ДВО РАН, Владивосток. Загальская, Е. О. Морфологические особенности ретиномоторной реакции у молоди симы (oncorhynchus masou) в магнитном поле и красном свете / Е. О. Загальская, В. П. Гнюбкина, А. А. Максимович // Морфология : научно-теоретический медицинский журнал. — 2004. — Том 126,N 6 . — С. 32-36. В итоге в 2011 году появился результат исследований зрительного процесса, например, рыб, который на снимках (см. рис.1, рис.2) показал работу колбочек и палочек, подтвердив: *Данные и утверждения учёных разных лабораторий сходятся в одном, что при цветном зрении работают только колбочки; *Палочки работают только в условиях сумеречного и ночного освещения с границей не более длин волн световых лучей 498нм - синих и ультрафиолетовых. *Автоматически нелинейная теория зрения С.Ременко оказалась нереальной и все приведенные данные, которые привели к результату, что при цветном зрении работают системы "колбочка+палочка", не отражают действительность, т.е. не приемлимы. Виды фоторецепторов в фокальной поверхности сетчатки Колбочки left|120px|thumb|Рис.4.[[Колбочки (сетчатка)]]thumb|250px|Фиг.К; Фигура «синей» колбочки сетчатки примата при электронной микроскопии и её связи с ячейками ганглиозного слоя сетчатки вне фокальной поверхности. (См. рис.1.)[http://prometheus.med.utah.edu/~marclab/Marc_Duanes_FNAR_20080815_layout.pdf FNAR] Ко́лбочки (см.рис.4) — (по-английски — «конуса», ) один из типов фоторецепторов (экстерорецепторы), расположенных в фокальной поверхности сетчатки в слое (экстерорецепторов), периферических отростков светочувствительных клеток сетчатки глаза, названный так за свою коническую форму. Это высокоспециализированные клетки, воспринимающие и преобразующие световые раздражения в нервное возбуждение в виде биоэлектрических (сигналов). Колбочки чувствительны к свету благодаря наличию в них специфического пигмента — йодопсина. Палочки thumb|left|120px|Рис.5.Анатомия строения палочки (сетчатка) Human Physiology and Mechanisms of Disease by Arthur C. Guyton (1992) p.373 Па́лочки (см.рис.5) ) — один из типов фоторецепторов, расположенных в фокальной поверхности сетчатки в слое (экстерорецепторов), периферических отростков светочувствительных клеток сетчатки глаза, названный так за свою цилиндрическую форму. Это высокоспециализированные клетки, преобразующие световые раздражения в нервное возбуждение (сигналы). Палочки чувствительны к свету благодаря наличию в них специфического пигмента — родопсина (или зрительный пурпур). Принцип цветного и не цветного зрения thumb|250px|Нормализованная типичная человеческая колбочка (и палочка) в графике спектральных поглотительных способностей (только поглотительных, без ответов) к различным длинам волны света thumb|250px|Принципиальная схема трёхкомпонентного цветного зрения человека, приматов на примере работы колбочек, палочек, ipRGC, головного мозга и явления ретиномоторной реакции фоторецепторов. thumb|250px|[[Фоторецепторы глаза (птицы). Типы колбочек в сетчатке цыплёнка. А. Ход световых лучей к "цветовоспринимающему" фоторецептору (колбочка) Б.1-Б.4 — блок четырёх типов колбочек, характерных для многих видов птиц. Колбочка Б.4 с пигментом (кон-опсин) оппонентно выделила красный луч света.]]thumb|250px|Рис. А Рецепторы глаза млекопитающих — палочки и колбочки разных видов. Микрофотография Концепция трехсоставного восприятия цвета (трёхкомпонентная теория, англ. trichromacy) состоит в том, что сетчатка (организма, глаза) содержит три типа цветных фоторецепторов (названные ячейками колбочками у позвоночных животных) с различными спектрами поглощения (см. рис. А, например, поглощение «красных» лучей света). Существует мнение, что число таких типов фоторецепторов может быть и больше чем три, так как различные типы могут быть активными в различной интенсивности света (intensities). У позвоночных животных с тремя типами клеток-колбочек, в условиях слабой освещённости, ячейки палочек могут внести вклад, чтобы покрасить видение, давая маленькую область четырёххроматического видения (tetrachromacy) — при согласованной работе четырёх типов клеток (трёх колбочек и одной палочки)http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Trichromatic_color_vision. Некоторые учёные предполагают, что до 10% женщин воспринимают цвета лучше, чем мужчины потому, что они воспринимают цвета в системе четырёхроматик (три колбочки + одна колбочка с восприятием зоны спектра красно-зелёных оттенков). Однако, для людей это предстоит доказать. Хотя последние данные исследований восприятия цвета у птиц показали, что мозаичное строение сетчатки, содержащей ячейки с разным количеством и качеством в зависимости от вида птиц и что уже даже на уровне сетчатки происходит формирование оттенков выходных трансдукцируемых сигналов в мозг, где окончательно создаётся оптическое изображение. Вопрос не цветного зрения связан с работой палочек в условиях сумеречного и ночного зрения. В данном случае колбочки не работают, а палочки воспринимают только синие и ультрафиолетовые лучи, не способные выделить красные и зелёные лучи. thumb|250px|Fig.14a Спектры видимых лучей света и фоторецепторы. График лучей палочек не цветной (1987)http://webvision.med.utah.edu/Ночное (скотопическое) зрение — характеристика зрительного восприятия света человека при предельно-низкой освещённости, когда восприятие осуществляется исключительно палочками глаза, самыми светочувствительными экстерорецепторами глаза в зоне графика с максимальной амплитудой 498нм. (См. рис.14a). Палочки в условиях сверхслабого освещения позволяют видеть монохромное, «чёрно-белое» изображение. При этом в условиях ночного (скотопического) зрения палочки (пигмент родопсин воспринмают лучи, которые ощущаются как чёрно-белые, хотя они лежат в зоне лучей согласно графику c наибольшей амплитудой, с длиной волны порядка 498нм. (Днём эти же лучи воспринимаются колбочками с пигментом Участник:Миг/Опсины как красные, зелёные.). (Человек днём воспринимает в цвете колбочками зелёные и красные лучи M,L в центральной ямке сетчатки глаза, где нет палочек, и синие лучи S — колбочками-S в зоне центральной ямки с углом охвата более 8° и более, где имеются палочки). (См. Участник:Миг/Ретиномоторная реакция фоторецепторов, Участник:Миг/Центральная ямка сетчатки глаза). Передача сигналов Фоторецепторы ячеек (колбочки, палочки) сигнализируют их поглощением фотонов через выпуск глутамата медиатора к биполярным ячейкам в его терминале аксона. Так как фоторецептор деполяризован в темноте, высокое количество глутамата выпускается к биполярным ячейкам в темноте. Поглощение фотона гиперполяризует фоторецептор и поэтому приведет к выпуску меньшего количества глутамата в химическом синапсе к биполярной ячейке. Каждый фоторецептор палочки или колбочки выпускает тот же самый медиатор, глутамат. Однако, эффект глутамата отличается по биполярным ячейкам, в зависимости от типа рецептора, вставленного в мембране той ячейки. Когда глутамат связывает с ионотропным рецептором en:Ligand-gated_ion_channel, биполярная клетка деполяризуется (и поэтому гиперполяризует со светом, поскольку меньше глутамата выпущено). С другой стороны, закрепление глутамата на metabotropic рецептор en:Metabotropic_receptor приводит к гиперполяризации, таким образом эта биполярная ячейка деполяризует, чтобы осветить, поскольку меньше глутамата выпущено. В основном, эта индивидуальность учитывает одно количество биполярных ячеек, которое взволновано при свете и другое количество, которое запрещено этим, даже при том, что все фоторецепторы показывают тот же самый ответ, чтобы засветиться. Эта сложность становится и важной и необходимой для того, чтобы обнаружить цвет, контраст, края ru:Выделение границ, и т. д. Дальнейшая сложность является результатом различных взаимосвязей среди биполярных ячеек, горизонтальных ячеек, и амакриновых ячеек в сетчатке. Заключительный результат отличается населением ячеек нервного узла в сетчатке, поднаселению которой также свойственно величиной фоточувствительности, при использовании фотопигмента (melanopsin) меланопсина. Визуальная фототрансдукция Визуальная фототрансдукция — процесс, при котором свет преобразовывается в электрические сигналы в ячейках палочек и ячейках колбочках сетчатки глазаhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Visual_phototransduction&action=edit&section=7. См. также * Зрение в условиях слабого освещения * Зрение человека * Развитие экстерорецепторов колбочек и палочек Примечания